Kazu and Teremasa
Tsuma, Crane Lands, 3rd Night of the Topaz Championship, 1198 “They did well my boy.” Kazu smiled kindly and pushed a plate of sweets across the table. “You should be very proud of those two, not to mention the rest of them as well.” She poured more tea for both of them before continuing “And what next for them I wonder?” “Well, I know that Bayushi Issa is to be posted to Seven Fold Palace as an attache to the Scorpion Ambassador. Her husband will naturally go with her.” Terumasa paused to eat another sweet cake, wiping his mouth daintily before going on “Hida Yudai is planning on going on a Musha Shugyo and I am reliably informed that he has managed to convince Kumiho and Noritaka to go along with it. Which should be interesting.” Kazu chuckled indulgently “Heavens save the Empire from three callow youths running around playing hero.” “Asako Chishiki, as far as I know has not been offered anything permanent, nor has he requested anything. But I hear he is very friendly with that Yasuki with the silent yojimbo. Perhaps she will take him on?” Kazu stopped and pondered that last one. “Hmmmm, perhaps. You might want to pay a bit of attention to him. He’s a dark horse” Terumasa added “As an addition to Yudai’s future, he has been taken on by Yasuki Jinn-Kuen’s personal sumai stable. Apparently the Yasuki Daimyo sees great promise in him.” Kazu nodded sagely, “He is very good. And what about the other two going gallavanting about with him?” “Noritaka, I have it on good authority will join the ranks of the Emerald Magistrates after his journey. If you recall his entry to the tournament was sponsored by Ryuunosuke himself.” “And the Mantis? He’s to join the Phoenix is he not?” asked Kazu “He is, though part of the marriage arrangement was that he was not to simply stand in front of a shugenja to die for the Isawa. He is slated to become a magistrate, possibly attached to the Inquisitors but that part is still undecided on the Phoenix side.” “It would be a shame to waste his talents.” Kazu picked up a red bean mochi “And what of Bayushi Urahara? He seems much more talented than reports make out?” Terumasa scowled “He is. Very good. With the exception of Beniha and Issa he’s the best Scorpion I know. As far as I know he is bound for the Iron Colonies to work for the Iron Champion.” Kazu took her turn to frown “And what about young Hayate? He’s sneaky, quiet and observant.” “He reminds me more of the Spider than the Scorpion in some ways. I can’t confirm it as I never saw it, and no one else did but I would give up sweets tomorrow if I could prove he was sneaking out of the college. And he was on good terms with Meisho which could give one pause for thought.” Her reply was chiding “Terumasa, I have trained you better than that. There is no clan rivalry here. We observe from a position of objectivity.” “I know, and he is very stealthy. And the Scorpion are as usual silent with regards to his first posting. He will no doubt be posted to a court to learn how to be part of the Bayushi court circus.” “Perhaps you could enquire of Shosuro Beniha? You are friends after all.” The massive Yasuki merely shrugged “Perhaps.” Kazu sat back “Are you eating enough and getting enough rest Terumasa? You look a bit peaky.” “Possibly not Aunt Kazu-sama” he said, stuffing another mochi into his mouth. “Where’s the young Monkey lad going?” “Who? Noboyuki? I am not sure. There have been no immediate comments from the Miya, but they are possibly waiting till after the wedding.” The elderly monk sipped her tea “That would make sense. I’ll ask them directly when I get a chance. The Miya are predictably respectful of an elderly nun. They’ll tell me pretty much anything I ask.” She chuckled and continued “Ide Hibiki definitely acquited herself well didn’t she? Such a clever young woman. Did you hear, Asako Izuna personally requested her services?” “The Amethyst Champion? I’ve never had the doubtful pleasure of meeting her, but by all accounts she is something of a cow.” “Now Terumasa, what an unkind thing to say.” Kazu’s frown was only partly serious “But yes, she is a very difficult woman, however it will set Hibiki up for life working with her. Not a path I would have expected for her.” Another pause as tea was sipped by both parties “She has the makings of a capital Daimyo though it would be a waste of her talents.” “The Net of Fireflies agents in the College have been working hard to ensure that all of them are excpetional samurai. It take no small amount of pride knowing they are all desitined for important duties within the Empire.” said Terumasa. Kazu nodded silently. She was very pleased with the way the College had worked out. She would leave things alone for a couple of years and see how they panned out.